Between Heaven and Hell
by GaelicAngel
Summary: AU, season 1.Betrayed by Hell and hunted by Heaven the only thing the Princes of Hell, heirs to Lucifer's thrown,can do is to hide in plain sight but is acting like mere human hunters really as easy as they think it is going to be...  Humor/Angst/Suspense
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
><strong>Hey guys, it's been awhile hasn't it?  
>I am so freakin' sorry for being gone so long but RL gets complicated when trying to raise triplets but I have managed to get into a routine and I am back for good this time and promise to update all of my other work as soon as Christmas is over in the mean time I have had this typed up for almost two months now but I only figured out a summary this morning.<p>

I will update this regularly as I have most of it planned out with the exception of a few minor bugs. I hope you guys like it.

**DISCLAIMER:****  
><strong>Do you really think that if I own the show or the boys Cas would have gone power crazy but I have put it on my wish list for Santa, lets hold thumbs and see if I get it.

**Between Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter One**

Dean sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he scrubbed a free hand over his face. If they managed to survive this night he was going to kill his brother.  
>How the hell did they manage to get into this situation in the first place, oh yeah, Sam made sad puppy dog eyes at him and the next moment Dean found himself saying yes to his brother's crazy idea. Whoever said that Dean was the impulsive and stubborn one of the brothers has clearly never met Sammy when he made up his mind if he wanted something.<br>Dean was pretty sure that it should be illegal for a little brother to have their older siblings wrapped around their pinkies so securely as Sam had him but who was he kidding, Dean loved the kid to death and would probably do just about anything for Sam including getting themselves stuck on Earth with a bunch of Angels on their asses hell bent on either killing them or taking them back to Heaven.  
>Dean sighed again thinking that sometimes being the son of Lucifer completely and utterly sucked ass as he refocusing on the problem at hand and plunged his sword into the chest of the Angel he was fighting and watched as it died in a blinding white light, leaving only a body framed with scorched wings behind on the ground.<p>

##D#S##

Sam was pretty sure, well 99.9% sure that if the Angels didn't kill them and their Dad didn't by some miracle strangle them for what they pulled, Dean was gonna rip him a new one for getting them into this.  
>How sneaking out of Hell for a few days just to see Earth for a bit and maybe get some down time turned into them running for their half demonic, half angelic lives from a bunch of arrogant, self-righteous Angels, Sam would never figure out but to say that they were screwed would have been an understatement the seize of the Grand Canyon.<p>

Sam turned around hearing a triumphant yell from his brother and he caught sight of him killing another Angel. Looking up at Sam, Dean gave a blinding grin of joy and Sam could only shake his head in amusement, retuning the smile fondly as he tackled another Angel wondering vaguely if the feathery idiots wouldn't just get the fact that they were in way over their angelic heads because it was seriously getting annoying to have been defending themselves for the past two hours just because of the Angels misplaced stupidity in thinking that they could take on both Princes of Hell and actually stand a freakin' chance of winning.

One thing could be said about his older brother, Dean absolutely loved fighting so it was no wonder he was one of Hell's most feared and respected warriors, even more so then their Dad Dean was the only one Lucifer trusted to be competent enough to lead his army, not that he didn't trust Sam but Lucifer was just a bit reluctant to send his youngest out in battle.  
>Sure Sam was equally as skilled and powerful with his own reputation as a warrior as Dean but Sam was Lucifer's baby and he liked to keep him where he could watch him make sure Sam was save.<br>The freakin' problem was that where Lucifer was just an over protective father, Dean was a hundred times worse as he took it upon himself to protect Sam with his life after Heaven killed their mother and nearly succeeded in killing Sam when he was only six months old. Nobody dared questioned Dean when it came to Sam or anything concerning him as Dean practically raised Sam even though their Dad was right there with them. Nobody outside of Hell would have ever guessed that Satan himself was actually a loving, caring father that would die for his sons if it meant protecting them.  
>It drove Sam nuts as well as made him love Dean even more because of it. Sure they both had their Dad that Sam loved with all his heart but Dean was Sam's entire world and if anything ever happened to his brother it would destroy Sam.<p>

Speaking of said older brother, Sam turned back to look at Dean after disposing of his opponent, his eyes widening in shock, feeling like his world came to a stop when he saw Dean. His brother was so caught up in the fight that he never saw the attacker coming from behind him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out terrified, trying to warn his brother but he was too late and then Sam was moving as Dean started to fall to the ground.

##D#S##

"Dean!" He heard his name being screamed and just as he looked up to see what had his brother terrified several things happened at once.  
>Dean felt the presence coming up behind him, spinning around just as a sharp, mind numbing pain exploded in his right side as he was stabbed. At the same time he could feel Sam moving and the one that struck him was flung away from him making Dean scream as the blade was forcefully ripped out of him.<br>The last thoughts that crossed Dean's mind as darkness over took him was that he hoped Sam would be okay and wondering how in the hell a demon got his filthy hands on an Angel's blade… 

**TBC…** (okay so please let me know if you liked this or hated it and please don't kill me for the ending of chapter I promise to make it all good, maybe…*grins evilly…Please no flames and if you don't have anything good to say or have constructive criticism please keep it to yourself otherwise by all means REVIEW, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **  
>Well would you look at that I said I would post the next chapter of this story after Christmas and as promised here I am. I hope all of you had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year.<br>This year has started of great so I think there is a few of my stories that will be completely posted and done by the end of December which means you guys will be seeing me a hell of a lot more I promise.  
>Just wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favored and alerted Between Heaven and Hell and I know this is sort the next chapter is almost two pages long on Office word and I am not even half way with it.<br>Some people threatened me with torture because of the cliffy at the end of the last chapter but I seriously just could not resist doing it.  
>So without further babbling from me here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy!<p>

**DISCLAIMER:  
><strong>Nope, unfortunately Kripke still owns the boys and I did not get them for Christmas but I did get an awesome season 1 poster from my brother.

**Between Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter Two**

The Demon landed with a sickening crack against the opposite wall as Sam mentally ripped him away from Dean, another slight mental push and the demon inside the human it was possessing started to writhe and scream in pain as electrical sparks started to dance along it's skin and then suddenly it stopped moving as Sam destroyed it.

Sam landed hard on his knees next to his brother's to quite form, blood already pooling at Dean's right side where he got stabbed, seeping into Sam's jeans as he kneeled on the hard concrete floor.

"Fuck! Please be okay, in Hell's name please be alive!" Sam pleaded as he reached for Dean's neck with trembling fingers to check for a pulse. A few seconds later Sam sighed in relief as he found it, it was faint and struggling but it was there which meant Dean was still alive.  
>Sam was never in his entire life so happy about the fact that their hybrid status made them immune to just about any kind of angelic weaponry otherwise Dean would have been killed instantly. The fact that the Demon, and Sam knew it was a Demon because he could sense it and he knew Dean did to before he went down, attacked with an angel's sword meant that whoever's orders it was following didn't know that they were immune to it, not that it shed any more light on why Angels and Demons were working together which in itself was extremely troubling and a whole other batch of problems besides the fact that Demons of all things were trying to kill them<p>

Sam pushed that train of thought away for later examination as he shrugged out of his black leather jacket and over shirt. He pressed the shirt against Dean's side to try and slow down the blood flow from the wound. The wound in itself looked like any normal stab wound Sam noticed as he pulled up Dean's shirt except that the flesh at the edges of the gaping hole was slightly burned black, probably caused by the power that the sword emanated from its angelic core.

"Fuck!' Sam swore again as he pressed the shirt back against the wound when he sensed more Angels coming to back up those that the brothers have already killed.  
>He had to get them somewhere safe, a place where Dean could heal properly and they could both regain their strength but the question was where.<br>After going through countless places in his head, Sam felt like kicking himself when he suddenly figured out where to go.

Two massive black and silver wings unfurled from behind Sam as he pulled Dean's unconscious and bloody body close to his chest and the next moment both of them disappeared with only the sound of rustling wings echoing in the now empty warehouse just as the Angels stormed in ready to help their brothers in arms only to find them slaughtered and the Sons of Lucifer gone…

**TBC…** (okay so please let me know what you thought about chapter and see I could not kill Dean even if I wanted to, I love the guy just to bloody much but that does not mean he is out of the woods yet …*grins manically*…please don't kill me, if you do you will not know what happens next.  
>Please no flames and if you don't have anything good to say please keep it to yourself otherwise by all means, constructive criticism is always good REVIEW, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE, you know you want to so go right ahead and push that green button.)<p> 


End file.
